


Save Room

by tragique



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5SOS
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, AU, Angst, Attempted Rape, Calum is all angsty and emo, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Smut, Talks of murder, Underage Drinking, angsty, calum hood fanfiction, calum hood is a DoM, farm life, kinda soft, punk!calum, youngblood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragique/pseuds/tragique
Summary: Heaven lives on a farm with her grandmother and three little brothers, but when her grandma gets sick it gets harder and harder to watch the kids and tend to the farm. So, she gets in contact with a detention center from Sydney through their church. Because they can't afford to hire anyone, they take the free help, even if they are letting a criminal into their home.





	Save Room

**Author's Note:**

> heyo! pls give this book a chance. i want some gentle, but honest feedback on how I can improve.

000

I never looked good in orange. The last time I wore orange on purpose was when I was five, the year I went as a pumpkin for Halloween. This is the longest I've been locked up, guess I really fucked up this time. 3 weeks and six days waiting for my trial, and today is the day. I had 30 minutes prior to talk to my public defender, Tori Jackson, about my rehabilitation options...that's if I'm giving the option. 

Tori Jackson is a tall, but petite black woman in her mid thirties with an American accent. Which annoys the fuck out of me. I hate American accents, especially people from Boston. And you'll never guess where she's from. 

"Your parents are suggesting a program called Second Sanctum; it's a international religious program for troubled youth. We think we can keep you out of jail if this is presented to the judge." Tori said, pulling out a couple files and slapping them on the desk.

Great.

"So no jail time... if you don't fuck this up?" I quizzed, crossing my arms lazily; looking her in the eyes. I've done dozens of this religious program shit, they never change shit— and the judge is going to see that. 

She scoffed, "You'll be on probation, if the judge is dumb enough to believe you're worth saving. Anyway, what's different from your existing programs, is that you'll be away from here. We think we can convince the judge to let you off with no time if we can remove you from your situation. If you're out of the situation, you can start fresh somewhere else... and better yourself." Tori didn't sound convinced that this would work , how the hell was she going to convince a judge? 

I just stared at her. I know I fucked up, the judge isn't going to give me any more chances. I know that. They aren't going to feed into this "rehabilitation" shit. I need to prepare for the inevitable time I'm going to do.  

"Give it to me straight, Jackson. I'm going to prison. Not juvy, not a county jail where I've been sitting for a fucking month; I'm going to prison. Aren't I?" I deadpanned. 

Tori sighed, pausing her annoying paper pushing to look at me. "You don't know that Calum. You're still a minor and yes, I admit it's going to be a challenge convincing them to not try you as an adult; but it's possible. Here," she said, handing me a brochure. 

Second Sanctum, finding redemption through God. 

Through God? Are you shitting me? I couldn't help but laugh, this is going to a fucking joke to the judge. 

—


End file.
